Ashes to Ashes"
by snowfarie
Summary: Angel meets Buffy for the first time oooOOooo


Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust  
By Cheeky45402  
  
Disription: I own nothing there and this is reflecting on Angel's POV in the future   
  
Rating: c'mon people it is G! It is sad but yet happy ending for Angel him and even Spike and Dru find peace  
  
  
  
**********************************************   
  
Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust...  
  
It has been forever I always knew I was going to die last you are probably wondering why I am going on about this well I guess I want too any way lest start from the beginning shall we.   
  
It was about 399 years ago when I was changed you see I wasn't the best son at the time I was only 19 and I wanted to have MY freedom. My real name is Lyle Chambers my father well beat me and always told me I was a discrase! So I left and one night I saw a lovely girl in a ally so of course I wanted to go over there and that is when I was changed.  
  
When I came to my family's house my sister who was only 12 at the time glowed with joy she thought I was an Angel and that is how I got my name Angelous. When I got in I killed her and my mother who also thought that and of course my dear old man.   
  
I terrorized Europe for 100 years, as you probably know I drove Drusilla insane by killing her baby sister and her parents and every one in her family. On the day she was to take her vows I turned her. And later she sired Spike or his REAL name is Billy I named him William the bloody he liked it but he got his nick name Spike because he tortured his victims with rail road spikes. I went back to Darla and I made the worst mistake of my unlife I killed a gypsy and every one that touched her life they later cursed me with humanity I wanted to be like my old self so I tried to kill an women but I just couldn't.   
  
I began to hate my kind for all the stuff they were doing so I fled to America were I lived off of rats in Manhattan int'l 100 years later I came to SunnyDale.  
  
I fell in love and lost my soul to Buffy Summers I knew I loved her when I first meet her. She sent me to hell when I regained my soul I gone to the City Of Angel's and left Buffy the last time I saw her was 3 years later when Anya and Xander got married.   
  
It was a heart-breaking ceromony knowing that they might never see each-other again but they all promised to keep-in-touch. Anya shocked everyone a few years later with a new baby boy named Alex.  
  
They later got in a car accident in Oakland killing them and their 5 year old son and Anya was also 8 months pregnet with hoping to be a girl. I went to their funeral Buffy got married to Riley and had a daughter named Lindsay Nicole Finn they later dyed by some demons Lindsay lived though but was killed when she was only 8 by some other demons.  
  
I and someothers went to Buffy's funerale suprising Spike and Dru,I gone to Riley's too. Lindsay was only four when her parents died Giles took care of her the best he could she had her mothers wittiness and looks if you look at her you can see a mear image of an mini-Buffy only thing she inherted from Riley was his brown eyes and tan skin color. 4 years later though we buried her also.  
  
Giles dyed of a heart attack at 57 I was also there. Willow had two children a boy named Simon out of the bible and a girl Anne after Buffy's middle name she got Cancer and dyed Oz and his children watch as they buried her Oz never remarried again and died of achol. Their children grew up and lived normal Anne came and visited me once when she was in collage here she looked just like Willow and she died of old age in her home town in Houston.  
  
Anne was quiet, and shy Willow and Oz moved to Texas because a great job was there and a better school.   
  
Cordelia and Wesley hit it off but them and their son Nick was killed in the San Diego bombing I also went to their funeral too.   
  
Faith actually had a good future had a baby girl named Leigh and her husband was Scott Hope. Scott died because of a gun and Faith ran away so I choosed to raise Leigh.   
  
Leigh was the slayer but when she was 16 she was killed by a mob of vampires. I also had to burry her and Faith came and then she killed her own self. Almost all of them dyed *too* young Leigh was the oldst child to die at only 16.   
  
Spike and Drusilla got back together. In some years later some one turned them human so they had a normal life but as it was Spike got killed and Dru killed herself out of grief. Them also had children Micka' and Mathew,the twins, both grew up but again later died. Anndrea the only blonde one that looked like Spike actualy lived too (as far as we know) but ran away at age 15 after hearing about her parents death.  
  
I am still alive Spike and Drusilla helped me some well I gave them a soul so. I look around the shattered remains of SunnyDale and just see nothing I began to miss the old days there is nothing to protect now. Maybe I will finally find peace and see the faces of my friends again.  
  
The dawn is shining on my skin now turning to ashes as I see the now day air I hear a voice...  
  
I am Alpha and Omega the begging and the end!   
I am Kings of Kings and Lords of Lords!  
Come hither with me in the house of the lord  
forever...  
  
  
  
Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust...   
  
:end:   
  
  
  
Ok! I know this was kind of stupid but I thought It was pretty good so :p to you! And that one quote is from Revolutions I just forgot the chapter and the verse!   
  
Send me your feed back!   



End file.
